What I don't own
by DeanandCastiel-my-boys33
Summary: When the spirit detective and gang get a job to deal with an ogre and a youkai girl who doesn't even know what kind of demon she is and just what kind of hidden tie's does she have with kurama and jin?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO so please don't sue, that's not nice*-*

Chapter 1: The Youkai Girl

(all at Genkai's house)

"So what should we do know?" Yusuke grumbled. The 14 year old delinquint had been saying that for 28 minutes.

"why don't you go play with that knife over there" _with luck he'll kill himself_. The little fire demon smirked to himself.

"minna-san" just when Yusuke was crossing the room to go get the knife Botan burst through the door. "I have a mission for you guy's" Botan stated

" thank the lord!" Yusuke shouted to the ceiling.

"so what is it this time?" Kurama asked her.

"Actually it's a demon girl and an ogre"

"Like Gouki?" kuwabara said

"Yes exactly like Gouki" Botan said "but you better hurry up if you want to get it, its just outside in Genkai's forest"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" Yusuke screamed running out of the door, Kuwabara trailing after him.

"Well we better get out there before they have all the fun" kurama said as he was getting up and about to run out of the door.

"Hn" Hiei replied.

In The Forest

"GIVE IT BACK!" The girl yelled as soon as the gang got there.

"In your dreams, sweetheart!" The ogre yelled back.

Yusuke's POV

_What the heck!_

The ogre had the demon girl by her throat and had her back pressed up against the trunk of a tree.

In the ogres free hand was a thick black leather band with what appeared to be star shaped metal pieces all along it and in the middle on the front was a little Japanese talisman that said _hope_.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The girl yelled again with one hand on the ogre's arm to keep her up as straight as possible with the other hand she was reaching out for the necklace.

_What's so special about a necklace?_

"can we kill it or not" Hiei asked Botan

"You can just kill it".

Hiei jumped up and sliced the beast down the middle.

Barely a second after that Kurama shot vines up from the ground entangling the demon. Well, she really didn't look like a demon but more like a blue-silvery haired girl in a ragged knee length spagetti strapped dress.

Kurama also threw sleeping powder on her.

"What brings you here". Hiei snarled

"Give me my necklace and I'll tell you". She said

(kuwabara currently had the necklace in his hands)

She furiously batted her eyelashes at Kuwabara and said it again in a sing song tone.

"Uh….uh". He started to take a step towards her when Hiei's hand shot up hitting his chest.

"Hey, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled

"Don't be a fool and fall for it". Hiei said

"Now I will ask you one more time, what brings you here?".Hiei asked again raising the tip of his sword up to her throat.

"I..uh.." Was all she managed before she fell asleep.

"Should we take her back to Genkai's temple?" Yusuke asked

"I'll go to Koenma's" She said while summoning her oar. "And get a background on her for criminal records or-"

"Yeah, we know what he does". Hiei cut in.

"Well, see you later". Botan said with a hurt look on her face.

_You didn't have to do that._ Kurama thought.

_We all knew what she was going to say._ Hiei retorted

"well, let's bring her back to the temple and clean her up". kuwabara said.

So there's the first chapter. I AM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! So please if you want me to continue please R+R (read and review)


	2. What's A Hybrid?

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But, I do own Noriyuki

Chapter 2:

Genkai is currently on vacation

_Thinking_

Speaking

"Genkai could we please borrow your first-aid kit?" Kurama asked

"It's in the cupboard above the sink in the bathroom". She said as Yusuke ran off to go get it.

When they laid the youkai on the couch Kurama got out some bandages and medicinal herbs and cleaned her wounds.

"She isn't cut up that badly. But she's going to need a new dress." Kurama stated

Just about that time in spirit world….

"She's got silvery blue hair and golden eye's, a tattered blue spaghetti strapped dress and-"

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to take a picture?" Koenma asked Botan as she was trying to explain what the youkai girl looked like.

"Well yes but.. I forgot!"

"well that isn't my fault!" koenma said in his baby voice. "Go back to Genkai's temple and get a picture of her"

'_Yusuke's right she can be a bit of a scatter brain at some times"_

15 min. later at Genkai's temple

"So she got anything on her record?" Yusuke asked as Botan flew through the door

"Well, ya see, I forgot to take her picture…funny, huh?" Botan explained

"What, you forgot to take a picture couldn't the toddler just see it on his plasma?!" Yusuke yelled back

"Well a blue ogre handed him a big pile of papers because machine got backed up for quite a while and by the time he got done with the stack I was coming in to the office.

After 45 long minutes of Yusuke and Botan arguing over whether she was stupid or not…

'_What happened?'. _Just at that moment your eyes pop open as you remember the ugly red head boy holding your necklace.

Noriyuki's POV

_Oh, Man what are all of these people doing here? They probably already took my power source away! D'arvit that's one for my disadvantage._

Kurama's POV

As soon as her eye's snapped open she triggered something in the back of my mind. '_But what is it?'_

'_You better explain to her fox before she run's out on us, Or one of the buffoons scare her'_

"Hello, my name is Kurama" I stated to her.

"I'm Kuwabara, the toughest punk at sarayaski junior high!"

"I'm Yusuke the tougher punk at sarayaski junior high!"

"Nice to know" she calmly told them as she started to scoot to the far end of the couch.

"Hello, my name is Yukina" said a very shy looking girl. _She looked like one of those people who went to a public place and left something on accident and then went back the next day to find it wasn't found. I wonder what she lost?_

Noriyuki's POV

"Hello, My name is Botan!" An overly excited girl with blue hair.

"this is Hiei" The red headed (boy?) said as he pointed to a short guy in all black. Hey there's the one that put that dang katana to my throat. Something doesn't seem right about him.

"And who are you?" the blue haired girl asked

'_Well they've already got me dragged this far into the lion's so then what difference does it make if I tell them?'_

"Noriyuki" I told them.

" Now let's take her to Koenma's". She said right after I told her that.

_Koenma's! OH CRAP!!! _

_Knows one of those days you're glad you don't know you're last name._ I mentally thought_._

"Wait". Hiei said before anyone could do much more 'damage'. "Shouldn't we find out what kind of demon she is before we take her to Koenma's?".

"Hey, the shrimp's right!" Kuwabara said

"Of course, you fool" Hiei said in an almost arrogant tone.

_He probably did that just to rile Kuwabara up, I like the way he works. _

"Uh… Hiei's right". Kurama told Botan while holding back Kuwabara.

"So what kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked me.

"Well,…I guess you would call me a hybrid" I said

"What do you mean 'hybrid'?" Kuwabara asked me.

"hybrid, ya know a cross of 2 things" I told the one they called Kuwabara, but I guess yusuke was listening to.

"so what kind of a cross are you?" yusuke asked me.

"Um I'm not really sure". I told them.*everyone falls over anime style*

"But I can show you what I can do". I added.

"No, you'll kill us!". Botan said

"Oh no problem there". I said to them as I pulled my dress up to mid thigh length. Around my thigh there's always a leather strap with a knife holder on it but this time there was no knife.

'Okay, who took my switch blade". I said to them.

"I figured you would try and use it so I took it". the red head said.

"well then I will just do a gods honor that I will not hurt any of you". I said as I raised my right hand and said gods honor.

"why don't you just pinkie swear it will do just as much good os that did". Yusuke said in an almost mocking tone.

I glared daggers at yusuke._ But he probably is right._

"Wow, did anyone just see what I did?" Kuwabara said with a dumbstruck face.

"if you mean the part where she glared almost exactly like Kurama then were on the same page". Yusuke said with an equally dumbstruck face.

"Yeah I saw that too" Botan said.

"I didn't notice anything". Kurama said. "So what do you need the knife for?". Kurama asked me.

"well if I got the knife I could nick myself on the palm then hand it to one of you and that person could do the same then we would press our cuts together and cross blood then I will promise that I won't hurt any of you". I said looking around at all of them.

"Well count me out!". Botan said. "one of you guys can do it". she said as all of the boys glanced at each other. Then finally Kurama held out the switch blade to yusuke.

"do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Eh, why not" Yusuke replied in a care free grabbed the knife and cut his palm a little way down the middle. Then handed my blade back to me then I cut myself to and held out my palm in front of my face and he did the same.

With blood running down both of our forearms I pushed my hand against his and clasped his fingers through mine and said "I promise not to hurt Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei. There that wasn't so bad was it?"

"okay, give her the necklace" Yusuke told Kuwabara as me and him were wiping our arms of on a wash cloth.

"Here". Kuwabara said as he gave me my necklace back. And I took it with grateful hands.

"Okay watch ".I said as I put the necklace around my neck.

Kurama's POV

"Okay watch" she said as she put the necklace around her neck. Then every thing started to change her once pale blue mid back length hair started to grow down to almost her knee caps and her ears started to grow long with fur just like mine and her nails started to look like claws.

I glanced over at Hiei and he was now looking at her too.

"W-what are you?". Kuwabara asked in a kind of shaken voice. Well I guess we were all kind of rattled.

"I told you I don't know, but I know I'm some kind of weapon wielder cross I don't know some kind of animal?".

"what do you mean weapon wielder?" yusuke asked her.

"Watch". She said as she reached up to her necklace and pulled off 5 stars. Just as she pulled them off they grew into what looked like shiruken throwing knives, then they started buzzing around her head in a circle. "This is what I mean by weapon wielder".

"Makes sense". Kuwabara said.

"like anything else does". Hiei said.

"Hey I've had just about enough of you!". Kuwabara replied.

"I can also do this". she said as she pointed her index finger in between Kuwabara and Hiei.

All of a sudden the 5 stars zoomed out in front of Kuwabara and solidified into a circle that Kuwabara almost hit his head on.

Silver Kit12: so that is the end of chapter-

Silverkit12: wow, how did you get here!

Kenshin: through that door

Silverkit12: O.O okay *sweat drops* _Wonder if anyone else can get in here *Kurama, jin*_

Kenshin: Um, hello *looks at slverkit12 with dreamy look in her eye*?

Silver kit12:Oh yeah um, that's the end of chapter 2! Please read + review if you want me to finish chap. 3 faster!!


	3. Is That Your Mother?

Chapter 3 : Is That Your Mother?

Silver-kit12: "I do not own"

Kenshin: "Excuse, me but I brought people this time" ***Lean's back in chair to see Kaoru, and Yahiko behind him***

Silver-kit12: ***sweat drops*** "Um, OK, as I was saying before"

Yahiko: "Can I say it!"

Kaoru: "Yahiko don't impose!"

Kenshin: "Now, Now don't get in a fight!"

***Kaoru and Yahiko stick tongues out at Kenshin and continue to fight***

Silver-kit12: "Yeah, he can say it if he wants to"

Yahiko: "Ha! ***he says in Kaoru's face* "**Silver-kit does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, there!"

"What the freak!". Kuwabara yelled as he backed up a couple of feet. "Where'd that come from!!". "Her you idiot". Hiei said as he thrust his finger in my direction. "What did you do that for?!". Kuwabara yelled at me. "Sorry, thought you could stop in time, but I guess not" I added mumbling under my breath as I took the necklace off.

"So, to Koenma's?" Botan said. "Sure" Yusuke told her. "Wait!" I almost shouted. "And why the hell do we have to wait?!". Yusuke asked me. "because, my bag's still in the forest". I said. "Where?" Kurama asked me. _They probably won't let me go get it any way. _"It's behind the tree where that ogre almost choked me to death". I said and not a second later I saw a black flash and Hiei's not here?. "Uh, where did Hiei- uhh". I grunted as my brown leather bag was tossed carelessly on top of my stomach. "Uh thanks". "Um, just to be on the safe side, because I don't want anyone getting hurt shouldn't we search her bag?". Yukina said in a quite voice. "Hey, my girls right!" Kuwabara told everyone._ What did he mean by his girl?._

"In case you haven't noticed Yukina's no ones girl". Hiei growled at Kuwabara. _Just what is the deal with him and this girl?_. "At least she likes me!" Kuwabara retorted pick ing up my bag and was tipping it over when I realized what was still in the bag. "No!". I began as I slid off the coach and onto the floor and put my hands underneath my bag. "I've got fragile stuff in there!". "Fine, fine" he said as he tipped the bag upright and then continued dump the stuff out on the coach. Everyone except for Hiei was looking down at the contents scattered around the coach. " A shirt, a couple ponytails, 6 CD's Cascada, another Cascada, Lady Gaga, weird name, AC/DC, the Pussy cat dolls, A mix with My Chemical Romance, Jason Mraz, Avril L., Rihanna. and some sort of picture". Yusuke started to turn over the picture to look at it as I said. "That's mine!". and grabbed the picture out of his hands. "OK, someone's a little grabby". Yusuke says looking at me with a quizzical look on his face watching me look at the photo. "Well there's nothing potentially dangerous here". I look up and notice almost every one in the room looking at me. "Um, I don't mean to pry ,but, what's the picture of ?".Yukina said in her shy/cute voice. "Oh, family". I told her as she seemed like the most unlikely person to be wrapped up in demon world_ Wonder what kind she is?_.

"Now are we ready to go?". Botan asked a second time. "Any other reason why we have to wait? Well if there is, your just going to keep it to yourself 'cause were going now". Yusuke said in a pissy voice. "I'm going to stay here, okay?". Yukina told us. "See you when I get back, so don't go nowhere". Kuwabara told the shy little girl. "Well if I wanted to where could I go?". Yukina told him. "Don't go to a strip club!". Kuwabara told the girl in the kimono "Of course we'll see you when we get back OK see ya then!, now let's go!". Botan said as she opened a blue green portal. "Everyone in!" she said in an almost excited voice._ I wonder what she drinks with her breakfast every morning?_. I mentally thought as Yusuke was going in the portal followed by Kuwabara. _I often ask myself that._ A voice in my head said as my whole body went rigid for a couple of seconds then Kurama gestured for me to jump in the swirling portal that almost made me want to throw up. _Who are you?. _I asked hoping that whoever made the connection hadn't cut the wire. _I believe you referred to me as the boy in all black clad?_. the voice said again as my mind registered 'Hiei'_ Didn't realize you were telepathic. _I mentally told him. _There's a lot of things you don't know about me and with luck and a little persuasion you will never find out about any one of them. _He told me as I grimaced thinking about what a person like him could do to persuade someone. _You never know what the future holds._ I telepathically told him as we were thrown into some sort of office. "Why of all the places are we in an office…..". My voice trailed off as a blue ogre brought a huge pile of papers over to a desk I had neglected to notice before with a… "OMG it's a baby!" I shouted as my finger pointed toward the little figure behind the desk. "Yes, I look like a little kid but I'm also prince of the underworld, Koenma". Koenma said. "What your not Koenma! The Koenma I remember was a little taller than me and without the hat". I told him. "Amazing how he can be reduced to that, huh?" Yusuke whispered to me. "Yes, that is my other form, and I'm Koenma!"

"Now, let's get back to business, what kind of demon are you?". I'm pretty sure the question from Koenma was directed to me but Kuwabara answered. "She's a hybrid, a cross of 2 demon's, one for sure is a weapon wielder of some kind". at this Koenma started to type something on a computer. "And the other is some kind of animal". Then Kurama said. "I think she has some kitsune in her because she has ears almost exactly like mine". "Strange, BUT HOW COME I DON'T SEE EARS!" The baby yelled. "Geez, no reason to get all hyperactive for but I'm not really sure but she grows ears and powers as she puts on her necklace". Yusuke said. As I figured he'd want me to put on my necklace I grabbed out of the pocket in Kurama's pants and held it in my hand in case he didn't want me to put it on. "Where's the necklace?" Koenma asked all of us, and everyone turned to Kurama, who reached into his side pocket as I said "I have it". then everyone turned their gaze to me. "I thought Kurama had it". Botan said. With a confused look on her face. "I thought so too". This time it was Kurama who spoke. "Oh, I thought he might want me to put it on so I grabbed it to take up less time, I mean I'm not implying your slow or anything". I told them. "So try the necklace on and let me sca-". Koenma said in a shaky voice on the end of that last sentence which sent everyone's eye's on Koenma. "I mean just let me see you in demon form then you can tell us why you were in Ningenkai".

"Okay". I said while giving him a questioning look and putting on the necklace. _This is my favorite part of being a suppressed demon_, _the transformation, it never fails to amaze me with how much power I once had as my right hand man. _Right after I transformed into my hybrid self Koenma took something out from behind his back on the desk and pointed it right at my face as a red light began to scan me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at the baby now running behind the desk and plugging the scanner (?) into his computer. "I am getting your picture on memory". he said as me and the others started walking towards the desk to get a better look at the computer, when we were all around his desk he said "So, why were you in Ningenkai?". "well I suppose you're going to tell everyone any way right? So I should just tell all of you, I came here looking for someone". I told them calmly. "some one to kill?". Hiei questioned. "No I'm really here looking for my dad". _There, that wasn't so hard was it?_ I thought to myself as the others all looked at me. "And just to confirm it, this isn't the first time I've been to Ningenkai". "What?!" Yusuke and a lot of the others said. "Well I first went to America and was going to work my way around the world to look for him until, well, _this is pitiful, _I didn't realize it until it was to late, I had become attached to the family, I had friends, there wasn't one day that had gone by without some kind of play fight with my brothers." I said as I half smiled. Almost everyone was still gaping at me like 'what the hell? She was in Ningenkai and we had no clue?'. Kurama was the first to recover "I know how that feels." He said looking at me. "So, let me get this straight you came to America and didn't want to leave, so how did you end up in Japan?!" Koenma asked me in a voice (you could obviously tell) that was trying to be as calm as possible, but was failing miserably. "One knight as I was going to bed I felt a weird aura, you could tell it was no lower class, but it was like it was behind a veil, so I went outside and when I got to the side of the house this mist started to form around me then before I could get my necklace on my head started to cloud up to, and I couldn't think clearly, then I tried to stay in focus but before I know what's happening I'm falling over onto the concrete, I didn't hit my head that hard 'cause I put my arms in front of me to stop some of the force. Then the next thing I know I'm in a place full of mist and fog, then this voice says "Come live with me and I will tell you were what you want is." Suddenly I was going to say 'yeah!' but then all of my cells started saying 'DANGER!' so instead I said "What if I refuse?" then the voice said "I kill everyone near and dear to your heart" I went rigid and said "What do I have to do?" then the voice replied "I will wait for 7 years then you will tell me a reply ,and It better be yes or the same rules go for if you refuse. See you then." that was all the man said, the mist started to disappear and I started to fade out of where ever I was and returned to lying on the concrete until I finally got back up and started to go back into my room to clean the wound."

"how long ago was that?" Koenma asked. About 6-7 years ago. "Hm." he said as he went back to typing on the computer. "What are you doing know?" Botan asked Koenma. "Well, If I'm right, then we should be the one's……. never mind, I'm just going to see who her mother and father are". I looked and the search term was 'metal wielding women who had offspring'.

"Oh there's one more thing I have to tell you I was in Makai for 5-6 yrs. Before I came to Japan, in hiding".

"OK, now let's wait for this to load…. Okay here we go, do you recognize any of these 3 woman?" Koenma asked me. When I looked at the screen I could see 3 people one of them I recognized as my aunt. Next to her name was the one word - dead. The woman below her was my mother light blue hair and wearing a tight fitting red dress with black tights that went down to a little ways above her knees, next to her name was the same word - dead. Hot tears stung at my eyes as I told them who those 2 were and that I didn't know the third one.

**Kurama's POV**

_What is it with Nori and those 2 first woman on the page I feel like I should know them? This Is going to drive me insane if I don't find out!._ "that's my aunt". Nori said as she pointed to the first woman on the page. "And that's my mother." You could tell she was on the verge of tears, I looked closer at the page and saw what she must've been so choked up about, they were both dead. "Thank you, Nori. Now all we have to do is click on spouse and wait till it loads." Koenma said while clicking on the 'spouse button'. when the page loaded it was blank, then a big red blinking sign 'inaccessible' "OGRE!". Koenma shouted as the blue ogre came running back in "What is it Koenma sir?" the ogre said in a kind of fluster. "How come this page in inaccessible?". "Let me see sir." the ogre said. "Oh, yes remember sir this is the page that was stolen out of our system." He said calmly. "WHAAAT!!!" Yes I know it's hard to believe sir but that's the page." "Who stole the page!" Koenma said. "well the spouse did sir, um I have to go now Koenma!" the ogre said in a worried tone. "Now do you know the name of your father?" Koenma asked Nori as calmly as possible (which wasn't very calm). "Well I can't tell you anything about him." she said *Koenma has anime vein*. "Why not!" he yelled at her. "I, promised" she said as she held up her hand to show now 2 scars on her palm, one very recent and one almost faded. "some help you are." Hiei said. "well I would tell you if I could!".

Silver-kit: Plz R&R if you want me to get done with the 4th chapter faster. In other words the more reviews I get the faster I type =3. l8r


	4. Shopping Spree!

Chapter 4: Shopping Spree!

**Thank you forgotten-muse08 and Death101- Fox Version, for reviewing every chapter and putting this story on your alert list! Finally thank you blood lass for putting my story on your alert list (could you plz review, I would be most grateful =3) so now on with chapter 4**

"What did you do to your palm!" Koenma asked me.

"Well, I made promises." I told him. "Promises to whom?" Kuwabara asked me by now the spirit gang were starting to get more relaxed. "Family of course, me and everyone who new my dad on my mom's side made a promise not to tell anyone about him."

"Why not tell anyone about him?". "My aunt used to tell me that our family wanted to hold it's pride with people who earned their living by selling, not by taking, so when my mom fell in love with my dad they went into hiding and no one new where they were, my mom's side wanted to keep it that way so my mom's side of the family made me promise to, now matter how much my dad was perfect for my mom, they would never accept him." I told them with a look of hatred on my face as I talked about my mom's side of the family.

"So your saying your father was kind of an outlaw?" Yusuke asked with a look of awe on his face.

"Was he a smuggler?, a thief?" Koenma pushed.

"I already told you more than I should of." I said looking guiltily at the tiled floor. "well still thank you for telling me he was some one 'bad'."

Suddenly Botan's face lit up like a light bulb. "What if we click her mothers picture, will that tell us anything?" she said in a bubbly voice. "well it might give us a little." Koenma said as he clicked the picture. He looked like he really didn't want any of us to see what the picture held, he had clicked on it before.

"What happened to her." I said in a shaky voice. "I would like to pop that jerk in the jaw!" Botan yelled shaking her fist at the screen. I was hurt I couldn't believe what lay before my eye's.

The computer read "Robyn ______ was killed April 28,1696,she is one of the few metal wielders In the world. Thus people, and demons are out to get her power and use it against their enemies. Sekoi was the first out of many to succeed in doing this. For it is believed that just after Noriyuki Robyn ______ was born, (April 30, 1899) ______ had left the house presumably doing something illegal, Robyn was left at the 'house' though as powerful as she was Sekoi got into the house unnoticed by her. It is said that when Sekoi 'gets' another 'weapon' he isolates the target and threatens the life of everyone the target knows, if the target refuses the next day some one you know will die in a horrible accident. Fortunately for her she knew what would come (her uncle refused), nothing could stop him he would surround you in mist and attack when you least expect it, in other words torture to the death. It is said that once Sekoi thinks you've run your usefulness he kills you. Witnesses who have seen many die at the blade of Robyn claims that she looked hurt, not physically but mentally. And that she made the death as quick and painless as possible. You could tell she didn't want to be there. We are still not sure how she died suicide?, Or did Sekoi kill her either way we found her body sliced to bits in a cave. 

"I'm, sorry" Botan whispered as she put her arm loosely around my shoulders. Before I finished reading hot tears were dying to come out as they prickled at my eyes and my throat closed up so I could barely talk even if I wanted to. 

"Yikes, if what you say is true and you actually went in hiding from this creep in Makai then, then we should be protecting you!" Koenma said looking at me hard in the eye.

"You think I would lie!" I yelled at him, never minding the tear that lazily rolled down to the tip of my nose before I wiped it away. "Well I only just met you, but my father typed this so it has to be the truth. All we need to do is confirm that you were in America and well then, well boys you have your next mission!" he said in a happy voice.

"What, but I don't need protecting!" I protested.

"You will if you have to go up against this Sekoi." he said while clicking on the 'find people' button. "well if your not scared to be called a liar then what was your human name?" Koenma questioned.

"Hell no, I ain't scared to be called a liar, and besides I never lied!. And to prove it my name was Arabelle Robyn Cyst." I told Koenma. "and besides if that computer has a malfunction I've got pictures in my backpack as an alibi."

"She does have a picture." Yusuke said while Koenma pushed the 'go' button.

"Oh, you weren't lying, were you?" Koenma asked while rubbing his head. "I said I wasn't." I calmly stated.

"well boys, your new mission has now arrived!. I presume Genkai will let her stay at her temple for the time being?" Koenma asked looking at all of us in turn.

"Grandma won't mind." Yusuke carelessly said like he owned the place. " So I'll be staying at the temple?" I said as a feeling of dread came over me. "I _will_ be able to go outside, right?" _Oh, I better be able to_ "of course, just not all the time and alone." Koenma said looking at me then at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"So we can go back now?" Kurama inquired. "Of course." Koenma told him (and all of us)

"let's go have tea with Yukina!" Botan said in that ever so annoying bubbly voice while she opened the same blue-green portal as we all walked it to it and started free falling, while Koenma called "good luck!"

The first thing Botan said when we were all out of the portal and everyone seemed to start relax was "Holy Heavens!" she said as everyone in the room including Yukina, who was giving everyone a cup of tea, looked at her. "You, need a new dress! I declare a shopping spree." 

"A shopping spree?" I said warily. _Do we have to do shopping now? Can't we postpone it until, NEVER!? _But none the less I tried to hide my disgust.

"Anyone else want to go?" she said in her 'happy-go-lucky!' voice, as she looked all around the room.

"I would, but I can't leave the temple grounds while Genkai is gone, sorry." Yukina said in her lovable voice. "Oh not to worry I'm sure I'll get some one to go with us!" she said looking a little disappointed but masking it very well.

"So, is anyone else gonna come with us?" she said looking a little pleadingly.

"Well I have to get some ramen for mother, so sure I'll come." Kurama said in his always calm voice, as Botan practically jumped through the roof with excitement. Then something hit me and I said..

"But all of my money is in Makai." I said sounding a little glum for Botan's sake, but in the back of my mind I was doing cartwheels!

"Oh that's no problem I'll lend you the money, but just don't forget to pay me back." he said with a little smile as all my hopes of getting out of this went out the window on fire. I smiled at him weakly and said "You don't have to do that."

"No offense but in a few more days that dress is going to be falling off of you!" he said as I looked down and saw he was right, my dress was in ribbons.

"Fine" I agreed. "For your sake I won't buy anything to expensive." I said politely.

**Well there's chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to post but math is a bi---.**

**Oh yeah when you review could you please tell me if any one is to out of character?, also if any of you subscribes to Shojo Beat or Shonen Jump? See ya l8r**

**- Silver-kitsune12 *-***


	5. INeedaNew Bra

**Chapter: 5 "I…need ..a.. new bra."**

As Kurama said that all of my hopes of getting out of the shopping spree went out the window, in flames.

"Let's not dawdle, we need a lot of time for shopping!" Botan said. _Great._

"Um, sure." I said as me and Kurama were herded out of the house, then Yusuke smirks at us, so I do the only logical thing, I stuck my tongue out at him. And he just stared after me with Kuwabara laughing at him.

**At the mall**

"Let's go in there!" Botan said to about 7 different places when we finally got off the bus and was inside the mall. "Which ever one you want." I told her with a shrug, still trying not to cringe and run out the door and up those millions of steps.

Botan looked around, finally deciding on a little pink shop, chock full of skirts and dresses. Before me or Kurama had any time to say anything she was bounding off to the shop.

"THERE HE IS!" I heard someone shout. When me and Kurama turned around we saw a group of girls in pink uniforms a ways behind us but running nonetheless. I was in the middle of wondering who they were running at. _Someone behind us?_ Then all of a sudden Kurama grabbed my hand, turned around and yelled at Botan in the shop "I'll help her get her clothes meet you back at Genkai's!!"

Then I realized it was Kurama they were after and I started running after him full speed, which kept us pretty even. Until we turn a corner and he says "Pick a shop, and quickly!"

"Um that one." I said pointing to a shop with black everywhere. Then I thought I heard Kurama groan a little.

****Kurama's POV** **

_When I told her to pick a shop I was kind of hoping she would pick something a little more….I don't know…..just some other shop, other than the only goth shop on the block_.

I grabbed her hand and started running with her. Which she is exceptionally fast.

When we finally reached the shop, the rock music blaring in our ears, the maniacs had just turned the corner and were looking in all the shop windows. So with out hesitation I pulled me and her behind a rack of clothes that would have to serve as a curtain.

Then Nori was going to change positions to sit down, when she fell on top of me. Knocking us both to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. _Hopefully no one saw us_. I thought as I heard an over excited girl say "Not in this one!" and run down the walkway.

While we were untangling ourselves the guy at the counter came over to us and said "You know they make rooms for people who want to do that, so please, don't do it in the shop." then under his breath he added. "We don't need that kind of publicity again." O.O that is what Nori looked like when he said that. I was just as shocked when he said that but I hid it better, I mean how can you blame the guy for thinking that? "We were not going to do it!!" we said in unison.

Then shortly after that 'accident' we were standing in the little shop and she was picking out plain black shirts and jeans, with Capri's.

By the time she said "Done." she had picked out a total of 5 black shirts, 2 black Capri's, and 3 jeans with some rips in them. Then we finally paid and were on our way out of the store when she turned me toward a table and suddenly her face was red with a blush.

****Nori's POV****

I REALLY did not want it to come down to Kurama and me.. _I WISH BOTAN WERE HERE! _I mentally screamed to myself as I took Kurama to a secluded table and I could feel the blush getting redder by the minute. When I sat down I decided I would tell him plainly and hopefully nothing too embarrassing happens.

"Kurama….um I.. need.. a.. new bra." _There that wasn't to bad was it?_

"Ooh. well there's a shop that sells that kind of stuff down there to the right." He said pointing down to a little shop with bra's and under wear in the window. "Oh, right" I said feeling some of the blush disappearing from my face.

"Why don't you go get a couple and I'll wait here, oh here's some money."

"Thank you so much!" I said in a grateful voice, as I started off down the short tiled walk to the 'department'.

****Afterwards****

When I got done picking out my 3 bra's I headed back to where I left Kurama. Thankfully he was sitting in the same spot, _I hope he didn't get bored._

"Ready to go?" He asked me as I walked over to the table.

"Sure, I'm not sure about you but, I feel kind of bad for leaving Botan behind like that, I mean she was the one all hyped up about going shopping in the first place anyway." I said looking guiltily at the floor while crossing my left arm over and holding my right arm.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh, man I have to tell someone this. (people who subscribe to Shonen Jump should know this, or those who read the manga) YU YU HAKUSHO VOLUME 17 IS COMING OUT IN AAPPPRRRRIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!

Hiei: do you constantly have to scream about it. Besides you're only on vol. 13.

Silver-kit12: kill joy T.T

________________________________________________________________________

"You're not alone on that feeling." He said also looking at the floor.

"Oh, and could you please not tell anyone about the underwear thing?" I said looking at him sheepishly.

"Your secrets safe with me." He said looking at me green eyes and all.

"Thanks."

****At the Temple****

"Sorry we had to leave you Botan." Was the first thing I said when I opened the door and spotted Botan sitting on the couch.

"No big, when you have to run from fan girls, its considered an emergency." she said turning her head to look at me and Kurama, while she patted the seat next to her.

"You ran from 'fan girls?'" Yukina said looking at me from where she sat with red eyes.

"Yeah Kurama's got a whole 5 handfuls of 'em." I said staring at her with wide eyes.

She just stared at me in shock. That's when I noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara faced towards the corner kneeling down over something, giggling. Then Kuwabara said "Look at her!" _Play Boy._

"What do you guys got there?" I said slowly making my way over to them.

"Nothing." They yelled in unison as I tried to look over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Don't even bother, it's just some stupid sex magazine." Botan said putting her face in her hand.

Just as Botan said that Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off down the hall to what I presume was one their rooms.

**Well there's chapter 5! I hope to get more reviews this time, but more importantly I hoped you guys liked it more or better than the last 4 chapters.**

**-Silver-kit12 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Did you forget!

**Chapter 6:**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but my Grandpa just died and it's…been.. rough.. on everyone **

Watching those two run down the hall I couldn't help but grin. _'This could be more interesting than I thought.' _Then I twirled around and felt the dress tug at my right arm._ I hope it doesn't rip!_ "I'm going to go take a shower and change out of this rag, okay?" I asked Botan who by now had lifted her head out of her hand.

"Sure, the bathroom is just down there." She said pointing to the right of us.

"Thanks!" I yelled to her as I skipped towards the bathroom.

'_This will feel so good.'_ I thought as I took off the dress, and started eying all of the loose threads, and rips. Then I looked myself up and down and realized how dirty and grimy I really was.

****In the living room****

****Botan's POV****

"WHOOSH!!" I immediately knew what that sound was, I mean how could I not? I operated it almost everyday. And I wasn't to surprised to see Koenma a few feet away from a closing portal.

"Botan,….um where is everyone?" Koenma asked me with a quizzical look on his baby face.

"Ohh, their um, somewhere." I said while sheepishly rubbing my head.

Then Koenma frowned up at me and said "Sorry I have to make this a rush visit but I'm very busy right now. So could you give this to Nori, and tell her to go to school, and pose as Yusuke's twice removed cousin Manami Urameshi. Well see you later." He said.

Then I just remembered something "Lord Koenma have you found Nori's father yet?" I said with a look of false hope on my face.

"I'm afraid not." Koenma said with a look of downcast on his face. "Oh, well you will let us now when you do find him right?" I said looking maybe a little to pleading.

"Of, course!" He said with a slight wave of his hand as he summoned a new portal and jumped into it.

At first a spring of happiness welled up inside of me and made a river of hope as I asked if Koenma found Nori's father. Then when he said "I'm afraid not." and I saw the look on his face, it just killed me and the river was never again to be seen.

Right then just to keep myself from getting to sad I got up off the couch and started walking to the bathroom to go tell Nori, when the boys' came running back from the their bedrooms and Kurama was coming out from the kitchen.

"What was that?! Is everything okay?" Yusuke yelled at me.

"Yes, jeez, Koenma just came by to tell Nori that she'll be going to school with you and Kuwabara, and she'll be posing as your twice removed cousin, Manami Urameshi"

"Oh, so she'll just be here until we find out who her father is?" Kuwabara asked.

"Did you forget that you still have to protect her?!" I practically yelled in both of their dumb faces.

*****Nori's POV*****

_That was what I really needed._ I thought as I stepped out of the shower and realized the biggest mistake I had made at this house. _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!_ Man I felt like an idiot when I realized I had forgotten my clothes. And knowing me they were probably on the couch the whole time!

_Oh well hopefully no ones out there except for Botan._ But my hope did me about as much good luck did on Friday the 13th. I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel.

I leaned against the door to listen for voices when I heard "Did you forget that you still have to protect her?!" I heard Botan yell, then a sudden thought hit me._ Will I be cooped up in here forever?_ all happiness drained from me. Then I pressed harder. "From the guy in the mist!" I Heard Kurama Almost yell.

That's when I didn't want to hear it anymore, anger for that guy took over and I unlocked the door and opened it.

*****Hiei's POV*****

_What are they blabbering about now? Those boys couldn't remember something to save their souls. The girls' going to school as Yusuke's twice removed cousin and we still have to protect her how hard is it to get it straight? _I thought from my spot in a high tree limb outside the hag's window with my eye's closed and the evil one opened. That's when I noticed the girl listening in from inside the bathroom. _She's going to find out sooner or later_.

Then I noticed her aura rise a lot but nobody in the living room noticed. Then she stormed out of the bathroom.

*****Nori's POV*****

I opened the door and walked in to the living room with every ones dumb struck faces looking at me. "I forgot my clothes." I said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Oh yeah." Kurama said with a perplexed look on his face, while getting 2 black bags off the couch With a pink one tucked inside of one.

_What the hell?!_ Was all I thought when Yusuke jetted behind me.

"You've got one hell of an a-- OOW!!."

"AAAAAAAAAGHGGHG!!!!!" I screamed as I turned around an slapped Yusuke's right side of his face while Kurama pounded his head.

"YUSUKE YOU PERV!!!" I screamed while I slapped him 3 more times.

"You Idiot!!" Kuwabara and Botan said in unison.

**Sorry this chapters kind of short but like I said at the top of the chapter ****L**

**And like I said before does anyone subscribe to Shonen Jump or Shojo Beat?!**

**I subscribe to Shonen Jump . **


	7. Chapter 7: Pedestal

**Chapter 7: Pedestal**

**Can you believe it's already Chapter 7? *I know most of you are sitting on your duff thinking **_**Uh yeah it's kind of easy to believe!**_** well I don't care if your thinking that right now *I know you can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at the moniter, yeah I'm still a kid, but hey, who isn't?* now on with Chapter 7! **

*****Nori's POV*****

_How could that insolent little, little, LITTLE BAS----!! Do that to me!? _I mentally screamed in my head for the 3rd time from running back into the bathroom. _I thought they were supposed to protect me!? Not, not …. FEED ME TO THE PERVERTS!!! Ugh, this is so aggravating! To think I have to live here and go to school as his cousin!! _I thought as I aggressively pulled on a pair of black pants with a black short sleeve loose fitting shirt._ Well I better just go out there and get it over with quickly._

________________________________________________________________________

Okay this will be a little test of music knowledge. _heh-heh_

So the first one to guess the right artist or title of the song before I put up the eighth chapter will get an E-mail from me stating that they are the music champions of the chapter, then I will email the 8th chapter to them and let them decide the title! Plus they get to decide the next lyrics to go to the test of music knowledge, just be sure to E-mail me the artist's name and the song's.

Here are the lyrics:

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

50 _thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, Deceiving, and Bleeding for you._

_And you still won't heeeeaaaar meee._

_(this part might give away the song title, so I'll skip a couple of words)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself !_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once! (wake up for once!)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you - just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

Can you guess correctly the artist or title of this song?

If no one get's it right I will tell you the name of the song and the name of the beautiful and talented artist, who every one says has one hell of a one-of-a-kind voice. I very much agree ^.^ L8R!!!! *Check her out on

________________________________________________________________________

When I got out there I was happy to see Yusuke *with anime tears coming out of his eyes* all black and blue. "Wheew." I said sighing.

"Now that that's taken care of." Botan said wiping her forearm on her forehead standing up looking down at Yusuke, with Kurama on the other side. "I think we should tell Nori about the school transfer." Botan said looking me in the eye.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." I nodded as Botan started stating about me going to school as Yusuke's what-ever-it-was cousin.

"OK." I said uncertainly.

"Oh you will have so much fun at school, wit Keiko, and maybe I can even come sometime!". Botan said happily skipping over to me and clapping her hands.

"Suure, but who's Keiko." I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders, still looking at Botan's purpley eyes (Yes I know purpley is not a word…. I 'm not that stupid!).

"Oh yes you haven't met Keiko yet, well Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend!" Botan said while turning around to look at yusuke on the couch with a pack of ice on his head.

"SHE IS NOT MY FREAKING GIRLFREIND---OOOOW!!" Yusuke said as I could hear popping coming from all over his body.

"Your lucky they didn't accidentally snuff you." Kuwabara said pointing at his face.

"Oh would you shut-up!" Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"So when will I be going to school?" I asked Botan, now that I think about it I hadn't been to school since the 9th grade back in America.

"Oh tomorrow of course. you'll have so much fun!"

"Suure she will." Yusuke said sarcastically.

From what I remembered from school it wasn't that fun, but I tried to hide my sarcasm and asked "So, do we have to wear a uniform?" I asked her eying the plastic bag in her right arm.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the uniform, here." she said holding out the bag.

"Tea's ready." Yukina said poking her head out of the door's threshold.

"Oh, thank you my darling!" Kuwabara said jumping up off the couch next to Yusuke who was slowly-getting-feeling-back-in-his-body on the couch, and bounded over to the now giggling Yukina.

After everybody had finally made their way into the kitchen *Yusuke came 7min. Later than everybody* and were sitting around the table Hiei came in through the window, grabbed a cup then went and stood in the corner of the kitchen.

_He must already know. Being telepathic and all. _I thought to myself, or so I thought.

*****Around 10:00 in the night*****

_Your pedestal is falling down, falling down --------------------singing_

_Your pedestal is falling down, duh-da-da-da-da (ooh,ooh)_

_I know that song! _I thought as I bolted upright in my bed from about ½ an hour of sleep.

I jumped out of bed and started walking down the hall way to where the song was coming out of --- Yusuke's room.

_He better not have scratched a CD!_

I opened the door to see Yusuke sitting on the floor with a boom-box next to him. Bobbing his head in tune to _Pedestal_.

_Record sales are on the mart, 'cause that's about the time the rumors start._

_Where all the people talking out of the air._

_Well some ones got to sue you 'cause you got no class._

"What are you doing to my CD?"

"Listening to it." Yusuke said looking up at me with the look of innocence.

"That's fine, but I don't want to find a scratch on it or you owe me a new English-version Fergie CD, and could you turn it down?!" I said looking down at Yusuke.

"Yeah, just don't go getting to bossy, shee." after he reached over and turned down the volume he asked me:

"Hey, do you really want to go to school?" Yusuke asked me in a quiet voice.

"Well let's just say, I could live without it." I said in the same tone. Then I quickly added:

"Good luck with Keiko." I said with a wink then left the dumbfounded Yusuke looking at me like 'Why you little son of a -----.' and sprinted down the hall to my bedroom.

*****In the morning*****

I quickly pulled on my new school uniform. Then I slipped on a pair of Capri's underneath it.

_No one will notice it right? Oh well to late to think about it._

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Well look it's sleeping beauty." Yusuke said eying me.

"Well sorry I haven't been forced to wake up by an annoying beeping sound and had to get it together all before 6:45 and on top of all that I don't even know where my back pack is!" I said almost yelling at Yusuke.

"Calm down." Kuwabara said looking at me and then at Yusuke.

"Oh, Botan said Koenma told her to give you this." Kurama said as he picked up a brown bag and handed it to me.

"Sorry for snapping at you Yusuke, it's just Dammit I'm not a morning person!" I said looking at him and picking up a piece of toast from the plate on the table.

"We'd better get going!" Kurama said looking at the clock on the wall.

"B-but I just started eating." I said giving him a pitiful look.

"No time for that let's go." Kuwabara said hauling the moaning Yusuke up by the collar of his shirt and walking out of the door with Kurama in suit.

I got up and quickly scraped the plates together and brought them over to Yukina. "sorry about the commotion at breakfast." I said while slightly bowing.

"C'mon let's go!" Yusuke yelled from the door. "Fine were leaving with out you!"

"Wait, wait, wait!!!" I said running out of the door after them.

**There's chapter 7, please at least try for the music knowledge!**

**- L8R! :3**


	8. Chapter 8:Youheaahuh!

**Chapter:8 Who else you fool?**

**(Mild language) **

I ran through the big double doors, and out into the cement courtyard, just as I saw the boys' heads bobbing down the stairs.

"Wait up!!" I yelled when I finally reached the top of the steps.

"We always will." Kurama said.

Just looking down at them I couldn't help but smile when Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out into a fight_, This is like my family. _I thought happily as Tomarrow joined the others on the stairs.

________________________________________________________________________

Once again sorry to cut into the story but here's this chapters' Music Knowledge!

No one correctly answered the chapter 7 lyrics, so I'm hoping this chapter's will be a bit easier, Oh and last weeks lyrics were from the song 'Going Under' by Amy Lee!

No here are the lyrics!:

_Remember the feelings,_

_Remember the day, my stone heart was breaking,_

_My love ran away._

_This moment I knew I would be someone else,_

_My love turned around and I felllllll._

_Won't you be my BadBoy, -(Yusuke)-_

_Be my Man. -(Kurama)-_

_Be my weekend lover, -(Hiei)-_

_but don't be my friend,_

_You can be my BadBooooooyyyy,_

_But understand that, I don't need you in my life again. (Repeat chorus)_

So there are the first coupla lyrics hope you can figure them out! The reason I have name's beside some of the lines are (before I bought the song) that on the you tube movie I watched they had a picture of those guys on the screen.

If your wondering why Kuwabara's not up there then……yeah….he's just not that hot….

________________________________________________________________________

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, you can to if you want to Kurama." I said looking at him.

"Want to what…?" He said looking at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"If you want to race to the bottom of the stairs, of course." I said looking at him then at Kuwabara, then finally at yusuke.

"Your on!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison.

"I think I'll have to pass, Mother just washed this uniform." He said looking sadly down his front.

"Okay, see you at the bottom slow pokes!" I said poking Yusuke in the head before racing down the steps, with Kuwabara and Yusuke at my heels.

"Your pretty fast." Yusuke said glancing over at me, when I had caught up with him.

"You're pretty swift yourself." I said looking over in his direction. "But don't let that go to your head."

"This is payback for last night!" Yusuke said while gaining a little speed.

*Flashback*

"Oh good luck Keiko."

*End Flashback*

"Oh yeah." I said while skipping 5 steps to gain up with him.

"Hey Kazuma Kuwabara's still in this race to ya know!" Kuwabara yelled right behind my right ear.

"I can see the bottom!" I announced when I jumped 6 steps to be level with Yusuke.

"And it's gaining fast!" Yusuke yelled.

"I can see to ya now!" Kuwabara said, still behind my right ear.

"Looks like a tie." I said almost breathless, collapsing onto the pavement with Yusuke next to me.

A couple seconds later and I heard the thud of Kuwabara's body.

"I won." Yusuke said next to me.

"Like….Hell…" I said defiantly.

"_Even if it was a tie, it was worth the picture of your three pathetic bodies hitting the pavement." _Some body thought in my head.

"_Hiei?" _I thought.

"_Who else you fool?" _he thought back, that pissed me off.

On instinct I closed my eyes and immediately every piece of metal within a 100mile radius glowed blue in my head, then I concentrated on the katana Hiei always had by his side, and there he was sitting in a tree to the right of me *(Authors note IMPORTANT: this is the only power that Nori did not suppress into the necklace, once she has her full powers the radius jumps to 500 miles.)* I jumped up, turned around and yelled out to the right side of the forest:

"Our body's aren't pathetic!! At least we can fall on the pavement without injuring ourselves!! And also, If someone unexpectedly talks to you in your mind, you should at least know who they are!!! You know, friend or foe?! Its common sense!"

Then before I had time to think something cold was pressed against my neck.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"The thing is, to you am I friend or foe?" he said while nicking me on the neck, then pocketing his katana.

"What was that about!" Kuwabara said.

"Call it even." I said holding my hand out to him.

"That's not what your thinking." Hiei stated. Kurama got off the last step at this point.

*What I Was Actually Thinking*

_Why that little sun-of-a-bitch! No way in hell are we even, why, why he cut me!_

"OK then were soo not even, I'll get you back sometime." I said glaring at him.

"You wish." He said galaring back at me.

"Okay let's break up this glare-off, I'm sure it's really fun but we have to get to school." Kurama said while giving a hand to Kuwabara and Yusuke up off the concrete.

"Hn."

Then Hiei was gone. I shut my eyes again and saw he wasn't to far away. I turned to the left of me and saw him in the brush, I glared at him until Kurama clapped me on the shoulder and we all started moving forward.

"Where did you get all that energy, Kurama had to help us up!" Kuwabara asked me for about the 5th time.

"I told you, I got a little pissed-off." I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"Well iv'e got to go to the train station. See you guys later." Kurama said while waving goodbye to us and walking off at the left turn of the intersection.

"See ya." We all three said while he walked off.

**When we got to the school**

"So what class is first?" I asked Kuwabara and Yusuke when we were inside the dull hallway.

"Well, since nobody actually and legally signed you up you can just stick with me." Yusuke said while walking over to a classroom door and was about to open it when a brown-haired girl walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder:

"You did study last night, didn't you Yusuke?" The girl said sounding a little irritated.

"Well you see, my twice removed cousin, Yukiyoshi came over." He said motioning towards me. Then he added under his breath:

"Besides if you would for once stop harassing me about it maybe I would actually try to get it done."

"What are you talking about!, It's only because of me that they haven't kicked you out yet!!" The girl countered.

_Could she be…..?No she couldn't be Yusuke's girlfriend. _*Images of perfect kissy-faced couples*_ No definitely not his girlfriend._

"Well I'm sorry, we haven't met. So you're a relative of Yusuke?" The girl asked me, she seems nicer.

"Uh..yeah..twice removed actually."

"So you probably want help getting to one place after another, huh?" She said smiling at me.

"Where are you 2 going!" The girl yelled after Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were trying to sneak out the doors.

"You just can't skip out on your cousin Yusuke!"

"Fine, fine whatever Keiko." Yusuke said while he hung his head, then him and Kuwabara sulked back to the classroom door.

I admit, my mouth dropped open so wide, you don't even know what someone could fit in there……

"You-he-aa-huh?" I said pointing frantically between Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yeah, I'll be damned if I figure it out to." Kuwabara said before going into the classroom, followed by Yusuke saying:

"Shes not my freakin' girlfriend!!"

Then Keiko's face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I said pleadingly at Keiko.

"Forgiven." She said giving me a little smile.

_I can see why Yusuke likes her so much_.

"Uh, excuse me, but do you know were the bathrooms are?" I asked her a little embarrassed, but how can you blame me, I had a lot of tea for breakfast, then I ran down I don't know how many stairs, only to curse a demon.

"Oh sure right down here." She said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the end of a hall where we took a right then another right, into the girls' bathroom. An all WHITE bathroom.

"God does this school have any life besides the few drops of blood (students) that run through its veins!" I said almost getting a headache after the door shut, so that we were concealed in white.

"That's a very….critical way to put it. How would you like to be in the student council?, I'm in it to, so you won't feel like your alone."

Keiko asked right after I ran and ripped open the door and was about to look out the window now to the right of us when she asked me that.

"Um, no That's a very fine offer, but next time you have a meeting, tell them what I said okay?" I said now getting the feeling of nausiea.

"Do you want to go back to class?" Keiko asked looking worridley at me.

"Yes please!" I said while running out of the bathroom.

When we got to the classroom I immideantly took a seat next to the window.

Then I overheard Kuwabara talking with a couple boys:

"Man, I'm so gonna fail the test tomorrow, did any of you guys study?" the boy said looking around at the four boys standing before him.

Then there was a chorus of No's.

_Wha-wha-what! Theres a test tomorrow and they didn't tell me!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_

I started banging my head on the table.

_Why--BANG--didn't--BANG--I--BANG--know--BANG--about--BANG--!_ I was so busy hitting my head that I didn't hear the teacher come in or the bell ring, some thing grabbed my shoulder and kept me from hitting my head on the table.

"Whats your--!" I was about to scream at the person who stopped me and really let them have it, but then I noticed the beige suit and blue tie. "Uh, hi." I said giving the teacher a small little wave. He looked down at me with disagreement and said:

"And who are you, I don't believe iv'e ever seen you around here before?" the man asked me.

"Oh, well I'm Yusuke's twice removed cousin, Yukiyoshi Urameshi."then he took my hand and led me to the front of the room where he stood behind his desk and asked the class to be quiet.

"Quiet,now, quiet! We have a new student." He said gesturing towards me.

Then I looked around the class and heard one girl say to another "Look at her hair! I would kill for that color!" and the girl next to her said "It's not only the hair I would kill for, I would torture for those eyes!"

That set my eyes downcast my eyes were still gold, that's one of the features I cannot change.

"Pease tell them your name. Oh by the way, I'm Mr. Takanaka." Mr. takanaka said.

"Uh, Yukiyoshi." I said with a slight wave and a small smile.

**(Some random guy in the class) Hita's POV**

_Man look at those eyes! _Ithought to myself when I had finally managed to avert my eyes from her to look around the class to see how many other guys wanted her. _Man, lookit everyone, even the girls are head over heels for her hair and eyes, though some of those looks look like bloodlust, but still, but god, who's going to be the first to ask her out? I better._ when I looked back to her eyes she said her name, such a pretty name, and then she gave a shy smile and before I knew what came over me, I suddenly wanted to confess to her. Weird right?

Then I did.

When she walked by me, I couldn't contain it.

"I cheated on my girlfriend and actually have 2!" _Oh man! What the F****** HELL was I THINKING!!! Both of the girls are in here!!_

**Nori's POV**

When I was walking back to my desk I had knots in my stomach, I never did wellin front of people, I either burst out laughing, which I thank god that I didn't do that!, or I get real red in the face. But fortune was shining on me today, since I could only feel my cheeks getting a little warmer.

But just when I thought everything was going to turn out all right some guy leaned out into the aisle,right in my way, and said the oddest thing "I cheated on my girlfriend and actually have 2!"

_Okay, maybe fortune wasn't shining on me, this was by far the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me since I've been to Japan._

Right after I got done thinking to myself, two girls in tears ran over to the boy who made the outburst and slapped him on the cheek and ran out of the room with their faces in their hands.

**So theirs chapter 8! Now that was my first EVER conflict between Hiei and someone….so in other words if something needs improving, please tell me.**

**Also I updated my profile, please,please,please PM me 'now' or 'later' on the matter of 'The Black Hirosenki'. that's all you have to do. But please write more if you can ;}. Hey and uh, I don't mean to sound mean, but could Blood Lass PLEASE review? Well thank you for raeding all of the previous chapters!**


	9. Expullsion

**Chapter 9:**

"Hey!, come back here!" Mr. Takanaka said running as best he could with all his gerth, through the door after the girl's.

"You cheated on them!" one guy said looking behind him at the one guy.

"Um..yeah." He said with a small shrug.

Aware of everyone looking at the cheating boy, I quickly scurried back to my seat, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing there brains out!

"You idiot!, that was not funny it was embarrassing!" I said glaring at Yusuke next to me unable to hold in his laughter.

"That _was _kinda funny." One guy said a couple rows up.

"You've got it right!" said the guy sitting next to him. And they both started to laugh.

________________________________________________________________________

Music Knowledge!

I was VERY surprised when no one entered that song title, which by the way ppl the songs name is BadBoy by Cascada!

_Don't be a baby!_

_Remember what you told me!_

_Shut-up and put your money where your mouth is,_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_

_Get up, _

_Shake the glitter off your clothes now!_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_

So I'm VERY, VERY SORRY!! That it took so long to post this chapter… because I'm guilty!!* says while anime tears come out of my eyes* I'm guilty of finding a totally awesome website called ! Are there any members out there?! If there are, and you like getting messages, then please give me your usernames, and I'll be happy to send you a PM almost every day J!

________________________________________________________________________

_Oh man, this is really embarrassing! I've got to do something about this! Maybe expullsion……_

***Yusuke's POV***

_Gosh, this is funny! I'd hate to be that guy! He _just _might get it worse than when I get it from Keiko!!! That'd be funny, finally I'm not in the dirt._ I thought to myself as I looked over to see Nori leaning her head over her desk, just screaming 'I want to go under a rock and die!!' And then all of a sudden she began to ….smile? No it wasn't a smile, it was an evil grin!!

I quickly shot my hand behind her and yanked a big hunk of her hair.

"AAAhh!!, ow, ow ,ow!!" She said as she reached over, before I could do anything, with one hand grabbed a hunk of my hair, and with the other grabbed my neck, then she launched herself at me, knocking us both out of my chair and onto the floor.

One quick glance around the room told me everyone had their eyes on us, and Kuwabara's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, but this was so worth it! Any thing to stop that evil grin…

In between all of the pulling of the hair- fist in the gut-kicks I managed to pull her hand from my neck and since I weighed more than her I figured I could just flip her, right?…wrong. When I _tried _to flip us over she slipped out from under me, and even though I had her wrist, she somehow managed to get her knee on top of me, right on my spine!

"Don't EVER pull my hair, again!!" She yelled at me, when I looked up she got off of me.

_An opening! _I thought as I lunged at her torso, Completely knocking her onto the floor.

"Don't ever do that to me!" I snarled, then the weirdest thing happened. she started to…….laugh?

"Hee hee, ha ha ha…." _Guess it was knida fun.. How can anyone over power the power of LAUGHTER! _I started to get off her when I started laughing to.

"Ha ha ha, hee hee, heh…" I looked around again and we, once again were the only one's in the room making a sound, everyone else was staring at us.

"They're freaks." I heard somebody whisper.

"She's a weird girl." I heard one guy whisper to another.

"Hey!" I said as I suddenly stood up. "Were not freaks, at least not freaks of nature like you are! and at least she knows how to have fun!, unlike you!" I yelled at the boys, which to my pleasue, quickly turned around.

"What the heck was all that?!" Kuwabara asked us after I helped Nori up, and we sat back doen in our seats.

***Nori's POV***

_Oh, man I just couldn't stop laughing after a fight like that, I always loved play-fights! And Yusuke was pretty good._

"What the heck was all that?!" Kuwabara asked, that's when I realized that hadn't come back, and that almost everyone, well everyone who wasn't scared of Yusuke's outburst, were still slack-jawed staring at us.

_Yusuke probably won't want to answer that._ I thought to myself as I stopped Yusuke mid-sound.

"We--."

"Spur of the moment." I said quickly.

"Uhh.. Yeah, yeah. Just needed a good pick-me-up, ya know?" Yusuke said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Okaaayyy." Kuwabara said.

"You young man" He said while pointing at the boy who cheated. "Owe both of those girls a sincere apology, and you'll be lucky if they ever look at you again." He said, while the boy had his hand down staring at his hands, in his lap.

_Time to put operation 'Expulsion' into action…_

"May I go to the restroom!" I almost yelled as I shot my hand into the air.

"Yes." said as I got up. "But please remember, the point of raising your hand is that we can call on you without you yelling." He said to me as I passed him on my way out… for good.

"Whew." I blew out a sigh of relief, as I stepped out of the class room, closing the brown door behind me.

"No way in hell am I going back in that restroom!" I told myself as I was walking towards the doors that lead outside, when I noticed a little, first year (?) boy staring at me.

"What do you want!" I said tilting my head a little at him, giving him and ice-glare.

"No-nothing." He said quickly.

"Then get outta here!" I said, maybe a little to snappy.

"RRrrummm." _Guess I'm more hungry than I thought I was!_ I thought as I heard an embarrassingly loud growl come from my stomach, I pulled out an apple and started chewing on it, when I was maybe 30 feet from the door, when all of a sudden….

"Hey, you, stop!, you're not allowed to be in the school halls!, I'll need you're student ID!" I heard a boy yell from behind me, so putting on my most flirtatious look I stuffed the apple in my bag, turned around just in time to see some boy about my age, with fair skin, and black/blue hair, and deep brown eyes run up to me and stop short a few feet.

"Student ID!" he said again, holding out his hand.

"Oh, why thank you." I said as I bat my eyelashes violently, and put my hand in his.

"Uhm.." was the shocked sound he said, with that dumb-struck look on his face.

"Here, let me get my ID." I said as I pulled my bag off of my shoulder, with my free hand, and started fumbling around in it for my 'ID'.

"Thunk!--Oops." I said while I put my free hand up to my mouth, as my bag hit the ground.

"Here this will only take a second…" I said as I quickly tucked my hair beind my ear, and bent down to pick up my bag.

_Hopefully this works, wait, why am i asking myself that? This hasn't failed before! But how long has it been sinve I've used it…..?_

The thing is, when I bent down to pick up my bag, I made sure that he could see a little down my shirt, and a little more of my bra….

"Oh! I seemed to have lost it somewhere! I said while I was still crouched down, then I started to twirl my head this way and that in false hope of finding an ID that never existed.

"Oh." The hall moniter said, while his face was going bright red.

"Well see ya later!" I said as I slowly got up and slung my bag back over my shoulder, and left the dumb-struck boy in the dust.

_Well, I know Auntie said not to… but, toying with boys' minds with your body is fun… besides, like she was any better._

Then I reached in my bag, pulled out that shiny red apple, took a bite out of it that had a satisfying crunch, and strolled out of there like I owned the place, I was feeling pretty good.

Well there's Chpt. 9!

Hoped you all liked it!

L8r *PLEASE PM ME!!!*

Sk12


	10. My Memories are Painful

Chapter:…….10!!!

_Man, Can you guys believe it's __FINALLY __Chpt. 10?! I can't!!_

_Well, on with the story that started it all…. _

_Hiei: "Started what, agai--"_

_SK12: *Taped Hiei's mouth shut with duct tape* "Just, keep reading." *Nervous laugh*_

_Where should I go now?.. I want to see trees again, a forest… _I thought as I walked past all the graffiti on the school wall, And I wouldn't miss one bit of it!

_Ha!! All of the suckers stuck inside the freaking school!! Including Yusuke, and Kuwabara…._

__________________________________________________________________________

Music knowledge!! Ok last time the song was 'Waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry!

So this weeks lyrics are….

_I walk a lonely rode, the only one that I have ever known it's only me and I walk alone.._

_I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only fear that's beating._

_Sometime's I wish someone up there will find me!_

'_till then I walk alooone_

Can you guess them?

________________________________________________________________________

_Now.. Where's the park? _I knowingly thought to myself as I had a quick-decision and quickly took a left, and abruptly stopped in the center of a busy down-town street.

_Okay, Okay, think, think, think!!……. Yes! That's it! I'll just ask someone! Now let's see…Oh there we go! _I thought to myself as I spotted a respectable looking woman, walking into a clothing store.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" I said as I ran up and tapped the long-black haired woman on the back.

"Do you know where--?!" I suppressed a surprised gasp as the "woman" turned to look at me, it was then that I realized that "she" was actually a "he". (remember that she hasn't seen civilization in a while……)

"Do I know where what is, honey." He/She said adding a wink to the last word.

"Uh-um."_ C'mon, c'mon!! you've fought things worse than him/her! Compose yourself!!….. FAST!! _I frantically thought, trying to string words into sentences.

"A park. With trees, a-and, bushes, an' pretty flowers." I said feeling like an IDIOT!!

_Oh REAL composed! _I angrily thought to myself.

"Yes, hun, it's that way…about…..3 blocks.." He/She said sounding unsure. "Oh, yeah, then after you walk 3 blocks, take a left go, 2 blocks, then you should be there."

"Um, aahh thanks." I spit out.

"Well you know what, it might be easier if I just show you where the park was?" the cross - dresser told me as he/she grabbed my wrist.

Suddenly my alert senses kicked in and before I knew it I almost flipped the cross - dresser on his/her back, as I jerked out of the grip, and frantically ran down the still plugged - up street._ CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!! _I frantically, and mentally screamed! _Calm down!, try to remember!… let's see.. 3 blocks down, then 2 blocks to the…right?! O I can't remember!! I'll just try them both!!_

Now that I was sprinting down the street, with 2 blocks behind me, I decided 'to hell with it, I'll just ask some other person!, this time someone, that I can actually see their face!'

That was when I saw some chick with blond curls coming out of a Ramen shop.

"Hey!, excuse me!" I said as I ran up to HER almost out of breath with my heart breaking my rib cage.

"Yes." She said, looking down at me a flat tone in her voice.

"Um…" _Composure, composure! _I thought to myself helpfully. "Do you know where the park is?" I asked

"Oh, yes, well when you get to the next stop light, turn left, and go.. About, 2 blocks." she said while making the peace sign with her fingers. "Oh, by the way, cool contacts!"

She yelled after me as I ran to the next stop light, and waited for everyone else 'cause to be truthful….I didn't want to walk alone, and end up going SPLAT!!

_Um what were contacts again…….? I know it had something to do with your eye………glasses……? No, glasses were glasses…. Oh well! I'll just ask someone when I get back…..home…….?_

I heard a faint 'Bing!' then everyone started bustling across the streets, and I finally, getting really nervous, decided to just run across the street.

Until I got about half way across the street, and heard the most thrilling sound that I've ever heard in my life-time and it brought back memories….the sound of a motorcycle revving it's engine!!

_WOOHOO!! _I thought happily as I heard the motorcycle rev it's engine, getting ready to go.

_Oh I've so gotta watch this baby! _That's when I felt someone's hand on my arm. Alert senses kicked in and I immediately ripped this person's hand off of my shoulder…..and in the process started tripping over the curb.

"AAahh!" Was all I had time for before he stuck his arm out and caught me around the middle.

"Hey, easy!" He said as I squirmed around, then finally picked my self up, off his arm. "You'll get run over if you watch that motorcycle much longer." He said calmly, sounding around my age.

I dusted myself off then looked up to see the familiar eyes of…..

_!!??!! OMFG!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE???!!!!!_

"Uh, yeah I knew that!" I said still in a state of shock. I mean come on!, I JUST saw my crush from America! Yeah, you heard me right! My CRUSH from AMERICA!!

"Did you move here from America?" I asked, stupidly.

"Um, yeah…how'd you know?" he asked a look of confusion on his face. Then before I had time to answer he said:

"Hey, aren't you Arabella Robyn?" He asked looking deeper into my eye's (which I thoroughly enjoyed (!))

"Excuse me….?" I asked putting on my best look of confusion as heart break overwhelming me…let me explain….

***Nori will now explain*** (With some flashbacks)

"T-tomorrow…" I sadly thought as I let the silent tears fall.. tomorrow was the day that I was going to leave, this family was to nice to me to die because of me.

***1:07 A.M.***

_Japan…yeah, Japan. That's where he should be…feh, SHOULD be is the key word._ I thought to myself still to angry at myself to ever let me forgive myself for being so careless as to letting him find me!

(letter)

_Thanks_

_Please remember me?_

_Xoxoxox_

_There, that was short enough._ I thought, deeply resenting what I'm doing, but it's for the better.

Once I got out to the end of the sidewalk, I took the shiruken knives off of my necklace and molded them together to make that metal but floating skateboard, that I hadn't used in 15 LONG years.

"Vwiiip!" was the almost-silent sound of my hair, and blue skin tight dress, with jeans streaming behind me, as I was gliding through the tree lined drive-way of my best friend, Taylor's house.

I admit, even though this was a sad night and the moon was sympathetically hiding it's face, with only a sliver showing…it felt GREAT to be back on the board! I mean I kept a sullen face and all, 'cause I really was bummed…but I let my arms open wide as the wind filled my zip-up black jacket slowing my down, but hey, who could resist flying 7ft. In the air and not opening your jacket to the wind?

Once I got to the almost mansion-sized house, I flew around to the back-side of the house, and went to the upper-left window of the huge house…

I stealthily opened the window, and quietly flew inside.

Once I reached Taylor's bed I stepped lightly off the board, took off 6 more stars and made a second one. Then it was time for the fun!

Looking behind me I clarified that the big window was indeed open all the way (which it was) after that quick glance I grabbed about 5 tissues from the 'Kleenex' box and slowly brought it up to Taylor's mouth…..

_I can't help but feel like I'm kidnapping her. Oh well._

So there's Chpt. 10! Oh man, I feel like, SOOO guilty… because Jin hasn't been in the series yet!! *shoots a nervous glance at Ailove*sooooo…….SORRY!!!! In fact he MIGHT come in in chpt. 11 or 12 but you know me……..so *sniff* l8r?


	11. Chapter 11: Some Interrogation

**Chapter 11: Some…Interrogation **

**OK so this chapter took longer than usual because I accidentally erased this file….Arrgghhh, I know I was acting like a child, but I was REALLY pissed at myself and the comp…….so I didn't write for a couple days……**

_**Well, here goes nothing….**_**I thought to my self as I started to question my acts.**

**Then as quick as lightening (but not as fast as Hiei), I slipped the wad of Kleenex's in my right hand over her mouth.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so last week's winner was *drum roll*……Death101- Fox Version!!! (the song was 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day!) So I PM'd him and he didn't really want to submit lyrics (You can pass it on maybe next time I win I'll do it) so I gave the prize to the runner-up! *drum-roll* Forgotten-muse08!!! And here are the lyrics she chose…**

_**With the heartbreak open**_

_**So much you can't hide**_

_**Put on a little makeup, makeup**_

_**Make sure they get your good side, good side**_

_**If the words unspoken**_

_**Get stuck in your throat**_

_**Send a treasure token, token**_

_**Write it in a pound not pound note**_

**What the hell!, since I'm naming all the runner-ups why don't I name the final one?! *drum roll* J.d.y.!!**

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

"**Mmmff!" was the sound of her muffled scream as I ripped back the covers and dragged her out of bed, which then of course she was kicking me like a mad woman!**

"**Thump!" And we were both on the floor, thank god her parents slept on the other side of the house!**

"**Mmmmm!!" She screamed again, as I got up and pulled her up off the floor too.**

"**Shh." I plainly whispered. "Don't scream." I added in a deathly whisper.**

**Suddenly her body went stiff so fast it was creeping me out……**

"**Thwack--!"Went her foot as she kicked me again in the shin. **_**Well, thank god I'm a demon!**_

**I half-way dragged, half-way staggered her and me closer to the open window. Once we were somewhere between 2 And 3ft., throwing distance, I put my hands underneath her arms and flung her around…to the open window….and out she flew, silently…..**

_**Hm, wow she didn't scream, oh well better go now!**_

**I picked my dirty, brown bag up off the pristine-clean floor and jumped out the window!**

"**Fwiiissshhh!" As my dress hardly stayed on me, until I pulled out 6 stars and made 2 boards and gently started falling…..technically……**

_**Kyaaaa!!! She's closer to the ground then I thought!!!**_** I worriedly thought as I made a snap-decision. And decided to fall off the board, then quickly put metal under my feet and just make it push me down faster than just falling.**

_**Here I come!**_

"**Oof!," Taylor grunted as I caught her around the waist, inches above the ground!**

"**So, let's go to the pond, for some…interrogation….." I said as I thought of what to call it. That's when she went limp.**

"**O crap." I said under my breath as I hefted her over my shoulder and flew off towards the pond.**

*****At the pond*****

"And, there we go!" I told myself as I filled up my cloth canteen with water, minus the algae…..

"Splash!--wut?!" Followed quickly after I splashed Taylor with the full jug of algae-free-water.

"Remember me?" I asked in a deadly whisper. _Hey, if we were friends, why couldn't I have some fun with her?_

"Sh-should I-i have t-to." She said looking up at me her courage faltering as fear began to burn in her eye's.

"Either you should," I said slowly walking in front of her and molding a katana at my side, then slowly lifting it up to my front, I looked down at it and did an evil grin, which allowed me to show off one of my fangs', glinting in the weak moonlight reflecting off the surface, then added looking into her eye's evilly "Or you will."

"huff, hu-ff" Her breath's started coming out raggedly.

"No, really Tay, you should." I said looking at her more friendly letting the katana un-mold as the stars starting floating back around my neck.

"N-no I d-don't know you."

"You know, that's kinda painful." I said as I slid my hands behind my silver hair on the back of my neck and undoing the collar-like necklace.

"What are you doing….?" she asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh. My. God." She said her eye's getting huge, then she jumped up and ran over to where I was. I just showed a human my demon form.

"Wow." was all she could manage as she started fingering my necklace in my hand.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Way over the top!" She said.

"Now tell me, what did you transform into and why?" She almost demanded, question clouding her eye's.

"First, I don't really know what I transform into….something that has ears though, and second….I'll be damned if I know!" I said with a slight shrug.

"Can you change back?" She asked pleadingly.

"One condition." I said flatly.

"Anything!" She said excitedly.

"You must remember," I shifted nervously onto my right foot. "The worlds, and people I am putting in danger, not to mention myself. In other words," I said starting to lean over her, Getting the evil look back in my eye's "If you sell me out to _anyone_, I will personally, and not to mention, illegally come back here and kill you. Got it?"

"Um……yeah…."

"Sorry 'bout joking to kid-nap you." I said as I brought the necklace up to my neck, a small smile in my lips.

"Yeah, why the hell did you do that?, I almost shit my pants when I was about to hit the ground!" She said putting both of her hands on my ears and stroking up and down, with a serious face on.

"Well, I don't..*purr*.." I said embarrassingly starting to purr.

"Haha, want me to stop?" she asked laughing a little.

"No not really." I said.

"Your expression is cute!" she said, full-out smiling!

"Thanks ^-^!" I said, as she slowly started to stop.

"OK, I think I better get you back up to you're room, so you can change before anyone knows you're missing!" I said looking back up to the old house.

"How do you suppose we do that?" she asked a look of doubt on her face.

"The same way we came down." I said a gleam in my eye.

"How…?"

"You were K.O." I said making an 'O' with my fingers.

*****Inside the House*****

"Oh, my!" Marianna the maid said as she passed Taylor's room on the way to her rented room.

"Tap, tap, tap…..!" Was the sound of Marianna running to the other side of the house as fast as she could in her dress (not very fast).

*****Back at the Pond*****

"Ok hang onto the bar…" I told Tay as she gripped the bar I materialized in front of her and the board a foot in front of her.

"'Kay.." she said warily.

"Don't worry, it's fun!" I said in a care-free tone as she stepped onto the board and immediately hung onto the bar like it was life itself, though we couldn't have been more than a foot off the ground.

"Here we go!" I said to her happily, as she nervously nodded her head in agreement.

Just before we took off I linked my arm through hers.

*****30 Seconds later*****

"Woo-hoo!" She yelled as we soared over her house, for pure enjoyment (Oh, yeah!).

"This is the best!" she almost yelled than looked over at me, a smile on my face.

"Do you think I can let go of the bar?" She asked me.

"Positive, and if you need a little help…." I said as I molded some of the edges of the board around her feet, then up her ankles.

"Thanks." she said, then I let go, and the bar liquidized back into stars on my necklace.

Silently, but with the biggest smiles on our faces we started doing flips.

Then, for the big finale, I drew back the metal underneath our feet and let us free fall.

"Haha ha ha haha hahahahaha!" We started laughing next together.

"You are gonna catch us right?" she asked , still a huge smile on her face.

"Of course!"

"Oh crap!" She yelled, pointing to the house. Smile gone.

Out of reflex, I caught us by the feet, and flipped us right-side up. Then turned towards the house. And of course, there were light's on! In the parents room no less!

*****Inside the House*****

"Knock, knock, knock!-- Jillian, Richard!!" Marianna yelled swinging the door open.

"What Marianna?" Richard asked sleepily from the bed.

"It's Taylor! I don't know where she is!"

At this Jillian sat straight seemed to float out of bed and grab her silky robe, and was next to Marianna in a heartbeat.

"Richard, get over here, there may be still be a chance that Taylor's still on the premises!" Jillian said glaring daggers at the lump on the bed.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" Richard said sleepily.

*****(once again) Back Outside*****

"Well, shit. Here we are." I said sadly.

"Yeah. Will you ever come back?" she asked pleadingly.

"Maybe." I said shrugging my shoulders, looking down.

"Huh?" was all I could say as she hugged me.

"Don't forget, I'm your friend, and if you ever need a place to stay come back here….I'm sure we could find at least 1 lost forgotten room in this house!" She said as I hugged her back.

"See ya later!" I said as she floated in through her window and I liquefied the board under her feet.

"Bye." She whispered back as she flitted over to her bed and quickly climbed back inside.

"Vvvwwwwiiiipp!" Of course I floated away as soon as possible.

*****Back at Taylor's House*****

"What the--! Marianna!, she's right there!" Jillian whispered deathly.

"B-but I swear!" Marianna said.

"I got up…for this!" Richard whispered. "I'm going back to bed!"

Jillian turned her steely gaze on Marianna, then trailed after her husband.

"I swear…." Marianna mumbled to herself.

So what did you think of it? Please leave a review in the box!

Oh and with the review could you also (if u want 2) put a funny face like:

_ _

3 or just put a funny face ^-^!


	12. Chapter 12: The Motorcyclists!

Chapter: 12: The Motorcyclists!

After I had my little flashback, I remembered that the police came a day later…I was basically missing, I couldn't just tell Chase (My black-haired, brown eyed Crush from America) that I _was _the missing girl from back in eighth grade.

"Um, no…I don't know what you're talking about….and your accent gives it away!" I said with a little wink, then running on impulse I tip-toed up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…" he said warily, as I ran off to find the park.

_Phew, that felt heart - wrenchingly good_. I thought as I collapsed beneath a tree.

________________________________________________________________________

OK so this weeks winner was….*drum roll*….J.d.y.!!! she guessed correctly,(the song was 'Goody Two Shoes' by Adam and the Ants) and the lyrics she choose for this chpt.'s music knowledge Is:

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

OK, so I think I'm going give the second place winner a 'prize'(?) so I know it's not much, but hey, I can't give out candy over the internet! So the runner-up get's too get a shout-out about whatever you like! Wether it be about your stories or a really good book your read last week! I don't really care what it's about!

_Now…thank god I came prepared!_ I thought too myself as I dug in my back pack and pulled out a plastic bag, then ran to the public restrooms.

_Uh, this stinks!_ I thought now changing in one of the stalls, into a black tee with black Capri's.

After I had finished I went outside and sat criss-crossed on top of one of the picnic tables and pulled out the contents in my plastic bag, my switchblade, $50 (from Yusuke…Hey, I was going to give it back!), I emptied the bag into my cloth bag then threw it in the trash.

_I wonder what time it is?_ I thought, now wishing I had a watch. "Hey, excuse me, lady?" I asked.

Then the brunette turned to me and said : "9:30."

"Arigato." I said then turning away I thought _Yeah! I almost have the whole day to do what I want….with a limit of $50!! Yeah….._

_So, let's see….I might be able to get a tattoo! _I thought happily as I suddenly realized that mainly people in the Yakuza get tattoo's so it may be hard to get one….

*****Later down a 'shady' street*****

_Let's see….tattoos, tattoos.. _I thought to myself as I looked all around me, and into the black-tinted windows of little shops, and in almost every alley-way there were either people trading little bags of stuff, or someone was getting beat up… what a lovely side of Japan, they should put this on the tour guide!

_I wonder why they don't! _I thought sarcastically to myself.

Then I saw it : a guy in a shop getting a tattoo, I instantly ran into the shop….just to get creepy stare's and someone said "WTF?!" (but the actual words).

I was just to damned curios….I walked right over to where the guy was getting his tattoo done.

"Cool." I said as I looked down at the katana on his arm.

"What do you want?" The tattoo-er, guy asked stopping what he was doing and looking up.

"Well, jeez I want a tattoo!" I said crossing my arm's in front of me.

"I could give you a tattoo." One of the weirdo-s said.

"Yea, and I could put my fist in your face." I said backing up.

"OK, it'll be $49.95 and I could round it off to $50.00 and I'll get everyone out of the shop.

"Deal!" I said as he started to change the needle, and got up.

"Alright, everyone who doesn't get out of this shop on the next 5 seconds, is gonna get hit!" he said as he pulled a revolver out of the top drawer.

"Yaa!" and everyone was flooding to the doors.

"OK, now, what do you want?" he asked sitting on one of the 2 chairs.

"Well, I would like a fairy doing a pirouette with a rose around her and flower petals, oh and have it black-in-white with the flowers blue, please?" I asked him sitting in the chair with my back to him.

"Yea, but ain't you young for this?" he asked as I swiveled around to look at him.

"No." I answered simply then added "Do it on the small of my back." I said as I lifted up my shirt a little.

"Got it." he said.

"Yee." I said as he stabbed into me with the ink-filled syringe.

"Better get used to it." He said calmly.

_Him and his every-day words…!_ I thought as I fought back the increasing pain.

"Wow, you're handling the pain a lot better than most 40yr. Olds!" he said pausing a little bit…just to light up….

_You son of a bitch. _I thought as he got back to work.

"Hey, do you know how long after this is over it will still hurt?" (Authors note: I've never really gotten a tattoo *but I hope to!!*, so, me being that way, I have no frickin' clue how much something like that costs, or how long it takes for the pain to go away…. So just play along with me, OK? Thank-you!, oh and if you do happen too know please contact me ^^)

"Oh, about 2 weeks…" he said calculating it in his head.

"OK." I said, as he speared another ink-filled needle into me.

I thought in my head for awhile and decided, that if I stayed demon for a couple days then that would lessen the number to 5 days!

I smiled as I looked out the window, just as I did that my smile faded into an ice-cold death-glare. Because outside the window were the perverts the guy had kicked out earlier!

Then I did the only logical thing, I flipped them all off!

"Those hounds still there?"

"All wide-eyed." I answered.

"Yeah, those creeps are here every day…even though they know no one like you are ever gonna come around….until now." he said.

"Thanks…." I said sarcastically, tilting my head.

"No, prob." he added.

*****There by followed a long awkward silence*****

"OK, it's all done!" he said getting off the stool and putting the needle tip in the garbage.

"Thanks!" I said happily as I jumped off the chair and slapped all $50.00 on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah.." He said as I started walking back to the store…..but not before I swiped a $10.00 off the desk, then I started skipping towards the front door.

_Haha and the guy doesn't even know it!_ I snickered to myself as I left the store.

Which turned out to be a _horrible_ idea… it was just as I was skipping out of the shop and into the store that I realized I jumped into a snake pit.

"Heh heh heh…" I could hear the demented noises of men driving themselves mad…

_Oh, shit._ I bluntly thought as I remembered what my mom told me..:

_Now, remember you can't use your body unless you know you're stronger than them!_

"Goddangit!!" I angrily whispered to myself as I remembered all the perverts….and that I didn't have my necklace.

Quickly before the circle they were trying to knit around me closed I ran out of it as quickly, trying to hide the fear pounding at my door…though I'm sure some of it made it's way to my face I was pretty confident that I kept it under control…

"_Don't show fear! _*Huff, huff*" I started breathing hard as I ran down the long street.

Then some of them started catching up to me! So I made a sharp turn as one of them swiped my hair.

"Hey!- come back here, girly!" one of them said in a disgusting voice.

"*Huff, hu-ff, hu-ff….*" My breath started getting more ragged by the second, I took one glance behind me to find that only a couple out of the 9 that started chasing me had fallen back.

_Just…great_!! I thought. Then I heard it…the sound of a motorcycle!

_No, not just one motorcycle, but a bunch!! _I thought happily as I blacked on why I was running for a split second….

_Gotta stay focused!…gotta find a way to escape! _I thought looking around me…

_Druggies, beaters, garbage cans… _I thought to my dismay that there was no hope of screaming for someone on the other side of Tokyo!, most unlikely anyone would help me out here…

_Goshdangit!…*silence*…..Wait..what if I run out into the street while the motorcycles are coming! _I thought as I was nearing the end of the alley, trying to block out the cat-calls from behind me.. _Yeah!, and they probably won't stop!…so the perv.'s will be on the opposite side of the road!! _I put a smile on my face, as I started to pour on the speed, but like that did any significant good..-.-

With me in the lead, we all went running across the street, I looked to the right and there they were!: the motorcyclists, all heading down the road at speeds over 40 M.P.H.!

"What the hell?!" I heard some of the perv.'s say, I chanced a glance behind me as I saw most of the perv.'s staying on the opposite side of the road.

But there was still just one following me…_God, why did this road have to be so wide?!_ I thought worriedly as I was about to reach the other side of the road, with the motorcyclists racing towards us.

"Ha!" and with a crazed laugh something caught me around my ankle which sent me sprawling on the ground! Now I didn't care, fear was pounding through my veins. The fear of getting run-over, was nowhere close to the fear I felt as I was flipped over and got a glimpse of the motorcycle's one last time before I saw the hungry eye's of the perv. Who had threw himself on top of me in the middle of the frickin' road!!

"Vroom,vrooooom..!" the motorcycle's were getting closer know…a little too close….

"Aaagh--!!" I screamed, as the bastard kissed me!

_Sh**, Sh**, Sh**!!!! _My mind was racing those two words, at this point I was hoping that one of the motorcycle's would hit us both so that he would stop hurting me!!!!!!

All of a sudden I started crying…_All I wanted to do was see my father one more time… know what I actually am!…_the motorcycle's getting closer, but they didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Thunk!--shwiff!!" It all happened so fast!, but here's what I saw happen…:

After I started crying, the motorcyclists never wavered under a mile, but once they reached me 'n' him, the first two cyclists moved like lightening, and one knocked the guy in the side of his body, then as he rolled off me the other guy grabbed my arm and threw me over the bike and I landed with a 'thunk' behind him.

"Hang on!" he ordered behind his visor, as I quickly realized that, that was the best option! I was just too shook up to enjoy my ride, as we drove down another street and parked in front of a little pawn shop.

"Th-thank-y-you!" I sputtered as I almost fell off the bike, which thankfully he caught my arm before I crashed into the biker next to him.

"What were you doing out there anyway? You know that's dangerous territory!.. don't you….?" He asked me as I looked down at the ground quietly crying.

He started to take off his visor as I raised my eye's to look at him.

Well, there you have it! Chpt. 12! OK, I know I left you guys on a hanger, and it did take a while to post this but….well, I don't know! And for those of you who read 'Lark That Deviant Little Thief' I updated today! ^-~

L8r!=^-^=


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 5

Milestone time, baby!…CHPT. 5!! Lately I've been watching Bleach over the internet! Now it's getting harder to find free anime sites, so I think I'm just going to buy the DVD's. Now on with the chapter!

"-.- Now _I _have to clean it up!" George said irritated.

"Well, since no one knows where Hiei is, I guess his mission can be held off for a while…" Koenma said as he pressed the intercom button again.

"Ayumi, I need you to contact Kurama immediately….and bring him back here!, please!"

"Yes, Koenma sir." Ayumi said bowing her head into the room then turning and flying off in the opposite direction.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait…" Koenma said putting on a pouty face.

"I still say we could take the mission…" Yusuke whispered.

Koenma silently fumes continually giving the never-changing wall death glares…

*****1.7 minutes Later*****

"Here he is, Koenma sir." Ayumi said as she floated in through the portal.

"Ah, Kurama!, finally!" Koenma said as he jumped up on his desk.

"Yes, I'm here…now what's this 'can't wait the worlds going to explode mission'?!" Kurama said as he ran over to the desk.

"Wha…" Koenma trailed off as he turned too look around Kurama, at Ayumi.

Ayumi, sheepishly rubbing her head, quickly flew through one of the big walls in the huge office.

"…." Koenma silently fumed as he turned back around too face Kurama.

"Um…" Yusuke said as he leaned forward to get a better view of all the 'action'.

"No, there is no such mission of that…" Koenma said as he balled-up his fists.

"OK, whew," Kurama said as he swiped his forehead, "so…what is the mission?"

"Blllaauuughhg!" Kuwabara said as he puked in the bucket, looking like he had a hang-over.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said as he leaned back on the couch.

"As you can see," Koenma said as he thrust his hand in Kuwabara's and Yusuke's direction, "These two are completely useless…"

"Hey!!" Yusuke said as he abruptly stood up, and in the process knocked off all of the blankets from him causing them too fall on the floor, covering the puke bucket.

"Were not _completely _useless." Yusuke said as he decided to put his hands in his pockets, instead of on his hips…too Keiko-like for Yusuke…

"Well, what _are_ you doing?" Koenma countered, as Kurama silently backed up a step not wanting too get involved…

"Well, I'm…taking up never-used couch space!" Yusuke said as he put on a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That goes double for me!" Kuwabara said jumping up from the couch.

"Why?, because weight-wise you count for two people?" Yusuke teased while snickering.

"No, becau--!" Kuwabara started looking mad, but Koenma shut him up with:

"Shut-up both of you, you idgets!" Koenma yelled as he then turned too Kurama, "So…I need you too check out 1 of 2 possible 'Outkasts', but they could very well be illegal to?…ya follow?" Koenma said as he pressed a button on the computer and the statistic/picture of KamiNari showed up on the plasma.

"So, I'm just going to watch over her for a couple weeks, just to make sure she's a demon?" Kurama asked Koenma as he started walking towards the plasma.

"Yes." Koenma said almost sounding impatient.

"Where does she live?" Kurama asked squeezing in one last question before Koenma got all pissy.

"Finland…." Koenma said as he brought another couple of pictures on the plasma.

"Were you spying on her?" Kurama asked as he looked at the photos, one of which was of her house, and a little creek a ways down a little dirt path, behind the house, and that wasn't so bad, but then they started sowing pictures of her bathroom while she was in the bath….it didn't show anything too revealing, but I'm sure it started too get Yusuke and Kuwabara a little horny….

"Well, no…not me, exactly…I hired some professional photographers to take some pictures of the house, you know? Where she lives like that, but then as they handed me these photos one guy said "Hey!, those couple are for us!" and he ripped them out of the pile…." Koenma said a little guiltily.

"…*silence*…"

"Didn't know you'd hire perverts Koenma, _sir._" Yusuke said jokingly.

"Well, they were in the underworld phone book for a good price." Koenma said his face reddening.

"Um, OK…now who am I 'over there'?" Kurama asked

"You are Yoko Minamino….and a junior in High shcool, like now, oh and here's your school uniform, and don't forget you're an exchange student from Japan!" Koenma almost yelled as he snapped his fingers and Kurama jumped through the portal.

Koenma turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara…

"Koenma, Sir!, we have a trespasser loose on the premises…" The intercom boomed around the office.

"Great!, now not only is Hiei still missing and on top of that, we've got a trespasser!!!" Koenma roared just as they heard a sound like falling metal pieces. All three of them turned around to see Hiei crawl out through the vent in the wall.

"………." There was a long silence as everyone stared at Hiei as he waltzed over to Koenma's desk and pulled out a big piece of parchment paper and started marking stuff on it.

"…What are you doing here? More importantly how did you make it past security?!" Koenma asked a little too loudly.

"…."

*****Flashback to 10 minutes before*****

"Hey!, what are you doing here?!" yelled the lazy looking lizard.

_Look what fear has done to you…everyone's so scared to try to break into this dump, that you just waited to get fat and lazy._

"I said what are you doing here?!" The fat lizard yelled at me again.

"No one to your low level of concern." Hiei said as he flitted past the over-weight guard and into the underworlds office.

"Hey!," He shouted once more at Hiei, then finally gave up and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Hey, we got a trespasser in sector 8! Get everyone on the heads up, S.T.A.T.!" The chubby lizard yelled into the electronic device.

"Hn." Hiei grunted with a smirk.

_They'll never catch me!_ Hiei thought cockily as he squirmed inside of an vent and crawled a little way in then pulled out a piece of parchment and started marking in the way he had come and decided every 20-30ft. He'd make a mark on the paper.

"All armed troops are required to search the premises! We have a C-64!" The head of police officials for King Enma's 'Palace' yelled all over the Underworld palace.

*****Back to present*****

"Well, I'd better be on my way…" Hiei said as he started walking back to the vent.

"No, no!, We need you!" Koenma said as he started waving his hands around.

"Hn….I have business to take care of." Hiei plainly said giving Koenma his trade mark death glare.

"Please," Koenma said groveling, "We need you for a mission…." Koenma said as he clicked up Ekumi's profile up on the flat screen.

"….*sigh*What is it?" Hiei asked irritated.

"Well, we have possible demon illegal….and we lost the file that pinpointed all of our 'outcasts' so we're sending out you, and Kurama to go make sure everything's all right" Koenma said looking at Hiei hopefully.

"….whatever, where will I be going?" Hiei asked giving in.

"*Phew*….America…Oregon, to be exact." Koenma said opening a blue/green portal off to his right.

"Oh, you can just use your real name. and you'll be going to 'Silver Ridge' elementary school…meaning it's public, no uniforms so just wear what you want too." Koenma explained as Hiei walked around Koenma towards the portal.

"Like I'd ever wear a uniform anyway." Hiei scoffed as he jumped into the portal.

Well there's chpt…..5?!

Gosh I need to update more! .

Well hope to get some reviews!

Probably not if everyone hates me…

From the lady who hates school!!(and is sounding _really_ childish…..)

-SK-12


	14. The Wind Master Rescues Me!

What I Don't Own chapter: 14

Hello to all of my dear readers!

Hope this story is grabbing at least 5% of your attention! .;, I would also love to write a (hopefully) short story to Rurouni Kenshin! (But then again I thought this story would end after chapter….7 (?) Then I got flustered that I wasn't writing a lot, and you all would soon lose interest if it was rushed!!.)

Well, better get on with the chapter and quit blabbing my pants off!!(I like this sign!à .:)

"Hey, I uh, don't live down here, so could you please _turn around?!" _I sternly yelled at the gorgeous teen (why do I always seem to notice that??).

'Spike' didn't pay any attention to me, just started to slow down, until we came to a complete stop.

"Afraid I can't do that," The guy on the bike in front of me turned around and gave me one of his sexiest smiles yet. But never mind that, panic had taken hold of my _human_ heart and I reacted immediately, trying to do the one message my brain was screaming at me: _Get. Out._

I bucked backwards, trying to scramble off the bike from the back end. Just not quick enough. 'Spike' pulled a gun out of his inside shirt pocket (and of course) turned it sideways pointed straight at my heart.

"_What do you want?" _I gave him my best glare. And once again, reminded myself that I was still a _human_**.**

"Well, I'm not that into doing this to woman and children, but, whatever keeps my boat floatin', ya know?" He said, "considerin' you can actually know where I come from." _The Demon Plane. _Yeah I knew all to well, the lengths to which I would go to put some food in my stomach, stay alive.

"Who sent you?" I growled 'Spike', desperately trying groping my brain for an escape plan to miraculously appear.

* * *

Music knowledge! OK, since no one could guess last chapters song I'll tell you what it was, it was '21 Guns' by Green Day! Now, since only a couple people have actually won this, how about I ask you guys what your fav. Genres are? Then from the most popular genre, I'll choose a song, okay? So for now, here's this chapters lyrics! ~~

_I Been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card _

_Eight hours. For what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling _

_Or else I'll tear up this town_

_Tonight I gotta cut loose _

_Footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise_

_Pull me offa my knees_

_Jack, get back_

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut footloose_

OK, I hope at least _one _person will know this!

* * *

"Can you guess?" He cocked his handsome face and gave me a sly smile.

Right then I knew exactly who. (??), the man who had been killing my family for over countless generations just because our blood could control all metal. The man I had been waiting to kill.(??)

"Exactly, honey." My face must've given some inclination to who I knew.

"My name's Nori. Not. _Honey_." OK, _that _pissed me off.

Right at that exact moment the wind had started to pick up, blowing my hair everywhere.

"OK, well whatever. _Nori_, Just get on the frickin bike." He looked at me sternly pointing the gun from me to the bike, that must have some kind of magic infused within it.

"_No_." If there was one thing I was going to do, well, I was _not _going on that bike _willingly._

"Hey, babe, I've got this gun trained on your little furiously beating heart. One wrong move and it's all over." _Babe. _He just called me _Babe._

OK, now he's going to go through hell before I _ever_ get on that flippin' bike!

_What the hell?_ The wind was whipping around us so fast that even 'Spike' stopped advancing me to look up into the sky. Only to be knocked out by something with a red tip.

_What the fuc**** hell??!!_ I was knocked back by the force of wind that was now blowing in every nook and cranny of the little stretch of road trailing deep into the wood, and pushing the bike over on its side.

"She…mister…is…not…goin'…anywhere!" I sat upright and looked over to where 'Spike' was supposed to be, to see what had actually happened. Upon closer inspection, here's what my brain could decipher: Some Irish demon/dude had shot out of the sky and was methodically punching 'Spike' wherever he saw fit, in between each word.

'Spike' now lay unconscious on the ground from all the blows the Irishman had given him.

"Hey, you okay?" _Could it be…?_ I looked into two concerned pools of purple.

"Jin?!" Anticipation coursed through my veins as I started to recognize the features of my old friend the wind master, Jin.

"Hey, lass, it is you! Nori!!" Jin rushed head long into me, pummeling me back to the ground.

"I've been lookin' all over for ya!" Jin said, squeezing the life out of me.

"I've been looking for you too!" I squeezed Jin back as hard as I could.

_Jin! Jin, I've found you!_ Me and him were just content to kneel there squeezing each other as hard as possible.

I hadn't seen Jin in over so many years I've lost count!

Once we had had our fill of each other, we released one another and started breathing more regularly.

"I can't believe it, it really is you ain't it?" I asked the guy who I was pretty sure was Jin.

"Yea! And you're Nori!" Jin was so hyped up now, you could see it in his eyes the way I remembered.

"So how'd you ever figure I'd be here?" I asked him bewildered.

"Well, that's the thing, after you….left, I kept looking for you in every place in the demon plain," Jin said, then looked away, "Well, I thought maybe (??) had gotten you, so to blow off some steam me 'n' Toya went entered in the Dark Tournament and---gosh, where's Toya?!" Jin suddenly leaped up jerking me up with him.

"Who's Toya?" I asked him watching him look around the forest's edge by the road.

"Friend--companion-- I just took off when I saw you, and well, he must be still be heading to Genkai's! Hey, do you know any Genkai??" Jin was suddenly clouding out my vision once again.

"Yeah, I live with her!"

"Seriously? OK, well take me there!" Jin then took to the sky, leaving dust swirling around him.

"Ain'tcha comin?" Jin yelled down to me.

I yelled back, "I can't!" Then looked at the ground in shame.

"Whattya mean?" Jin came floating back down to me.

"Well, I'll explain later, and besides if I could use my powers, do you think I would've let him hold that gun to me?" I looked up from the ground just in time to see Jin slip an arm around my waist and hoist me up off the ground and in no time at all we were soaring high above the trees, over the abandoned motorcycle. _Going to have to come pick that up. _I thought with a grin plastering my features into happiness.

"Where is it?" Jin asked me, changing his grip on me so that I know was in his arms.

I could feel the slight heat rise to head, the scarlet covering my face.

I twisted my head away from him, and pointed off in the distance, up the road where the long set of steps were just visible leading to the magnificent temple. "Over there, see those steps? They lead to her house."

"OK, lets go!" Jin then proceeded to pour on the speed.

"Whoa Jin! Don't ever remember you being able to fly this fast!: I looked down at the speeding ground waaay down below us.

"Hey, I _have_ had some time to train, and train, and train,…" Jin looked off into some horizon only seen by him.

He looked down at me and smiled, a smile that went all the way up to his eyes, the kind I wasn't used to.

"Jeez-us I still can't believe we found each other after all these years!" I couldn't help spreading the love all around from the joy sprouting inside of me. I smiled back uncontrollably.

_Wonder what the guys will think…man, have I gotten _that_ comfortable with them and the girls?_

Well, there's the 14th chapter! Yay! Maybe I'll actually get the 15th out sooner than this one! (Ha! Well we can all dream!) Actually, I'm sick right now ='( so I've had time on my hands!

Well, until next chapter!

-Silver-kitsune12


End file.
